Ask A Organization 13 Member a Question!
by AtsukoOokami
Summary: Ask any Organization member a question! It can be anything at all!
1. Intro

**Wanna ask Organization 13 member a question??**

**All you have to do is reply to this with a question, and make sure to include who your asking!!!**

**Organization 13 members you can ask a question:**

**~Xemnas **

**~Xigbar **

**~Xaldin **

**~Vexen **

**~Lexaeus, if he will actually talk ."**

**~Zexion-kun!**

**~Saix teh puppy **

**~Axel **

**~Demyx **

**~Luxord, if he's not too busy gambleing **

**~Marluxia **

**~Larxene, if she doesn't torture you to death first **

**~annnnnnd...ROXAS!!!!! xD**


	2. Chapter 1

Key:

**Xemnas**

_Xigbar_

Xaldin

**_Vexen_**

**Lexaeus**

_Zexion_

_**Saix**_

~Axel~

^Demyx^

$Luxord$

%Marluxia%

Larxene

=Roxas=

Me

**(Questioner)**

* * *

**(Crimson-Hybrid:Oh, Oh! I have one! This one's for Flame-y Axel... Aherm... Axel, did you get enough protein in your diet before you turned Nobody? (hehehe.. he's kinda skinny))**

~I still eat stuff you know! and I eat food with protein, it just gets burned up by my internal flame.~

~Axel

**(Zexion's Wife: I have one for Zexion. Okay, ALOT of fans i've seen like the pairing of you and Lexaeus, What is your opinion of him?**

**BTW I am a fan of you so uhh... HI!)**

_...He's better than Vexen. Then again...everyone's better than him. Lexaeus is just a friend and nothing more._

~Zexion

**(Kisshu Chan: hey hey! the prince has a question for demyx xD a royal question mind you.**

**So demyx i understand you love music right? ^^ do you have a favorite song? or one you would highly recommand?)**

^YAY! I GOT A QUESTION!!!!! x3 From a good friend, too! xD OF COURSE I LUV MUSIC!!!! MOOZIK IZ LIFE!!! My favorite song...probably My Sitar by ...uh...ME! xD^

~Demyx

_*sigh* Demyx, it's by Dr. Bombay, not you._

~Zexion

^I can hope, can't I? *sad puppy face*^

~Demyx

**(amaya-nights rain: i want to ask saix if hes really a puppy because he seems kinda old to be a puppy XD)**

_**I am NOT a puppy!!! *snarls ferociously***_

~Saix

_Excuse Mr. Puppy, he doesn't like being called a puppy, even though he is one!!_

~Xigbar

_*sigh* Saix is a werewolf, almost fully grown. He is not a puppy anymore._

~Zexion

**(doodle-chan: oh gosh, one question... uh, this is for Zeku-chan *in case u don't know, that's one of my personal nicknames for Zexion ;)* i heard that there was a manga page with you and Demyx were playing Twister. Is this true? *leans closely enough to grab arm*)**

_Don't call me that. and...by that..do you mean have I played Twister with Demyx? If so, then yes. And please, don't be so close to me, it distracts me from my book._

~Zexion

**(johnnyboyrules: My question is...What is your favorite movie? This is a question for all of them)**

**I do not watch silly movies. Kingdom Hearts is the only thing I watch.**

~Xemnas

_That's a tough question!! Let's see...any movie with guns or explosions. Indiana Jones is pretty cool...let's go with that!!_

~Xigbar

I don't watch movies very often, but I did like watching Beauty and the Beast. It was...interesting.

~Xaldin

_**I don't have time for movies. I do watch X Files and Science shows in my spare time, though.**_

~Vexen

**...Two Brothers..**

~Lexaeus

_I prefer reading books, but I watch the movie form of the books when I can to compare them. Harry Potter was an interesting story. And so was Lord of the Rings._

~Zexion

_**I don't watch movies often, but I like watching the moon. I sometimes watch movies... I liked Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. ...It has the same number as me...**_

~Saix

~I like movies with fire! Silent Hill was VERY scary!!! But still had fire in it!! xD~

~Axel

^I like all sorts of movies!! Uh....I guess The Little Mermaid was my favorite?^

~Demyx

$Pirates of the Caribbean was a good movie. I like movies that mess with your mind and have flashbacks in them.$

~Luxord

%I like movies that involve nature! Or destruction and chaos! The movies with the dog called Beethoven or something like that were good!%

~Marluxia

I like movies that have suffering and torture in them. The Uninvited is a scary movie that is great for torturing people!

~Larxene

=...I can't remember my favorite movie...=

~Roxas


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long!

* * *

(berrylee: LOL lets see.  
Xemnas, ...Nice tan :P Xigbar, How the HELL do you hang upside down on the wall?  
Xaldin, Was your Somebody a monkey?  
Vexen, Why do you make a living as a scary creepy pedo old guy who stays all day in a lab?  
Lexaeus,...i have nothing to say o-o Zexion, Do you have a cute freckle on your back :D?  
Saix,...1)are you an elf? 2) Can i touch your hair?  
Axel, Whyd you burn Saix's steak that cost 900 munny?  
Demyx, Why are you so adorable? w  
Luxord, Can i bet a duel on strip poker with you?  
Marluxia, Do you know why everyone doesnt say your name right? because its mar-lu-sha Larxene, Why are you always laughing?  
Roxas, Why doesn't your hair defy gravity as much as soras?)**

**I do not have a tan.**  
~Xemnas

_Cuz I defy gravity!_  
~Xigbar

My somebody was not a monkey. He was a scientist, a person.  
~Xaldin

_**Do you WANT to be my next test subject?**_  
~Vexen

**...same.**  
~Lexaeus

_...I might._  
~Zexion

_**1) i am not an elf!!! *snarl!* 2) ...just don't pull my hair.**_  
~Saix

~Whatareyoutalkingabut? Ididn'tburnanysteak!~  
~Axel

^B-because I am.^  
~Demyx

$Sounds fun.$  
~Luxord

%Most people have poor pronunciation of Japanese words, including my name. But you actually pronounce my name correctly. Thank you.%  
~Marluxia

#Because I'm always torturing something, and torturing things makes me laugh.#  
~Larxene

=Because we don't use the same hair products. I prefer to use hair supplies that soften my hair, and he just wants REALLY spikey hair.=  
~Roxas

**(doodle-chan: yeah, i was too lazy to log in for last chapter but i logged on. *sheepish laugh* sorry about bothering you, Zexion-sama. i'm just a big fan of you *i don't believe that ur emo, but i love ur hairstyle ;)* and i have a huge crush on u aswell so i feel really nervous right now. plus, to me, u r the only one in the organization worthy of having -sama. *blushes while holding out a lovely bouquet of blue roses* these r for u.**

**this is for everyone: how old are you guys and how tall are you?)**

_It's fine. ^^ .. *blinks* ...you...have a crush....on....me? ... *blushes a little, but tries to hide it* ....bl-blue roses? my favorite! thank you! *takes the roses*_  
~Zexion

**I have no need to keep track of my age, for I am ETERNAL! We don't know exactly how tall we are.**  
~Xemnas

_I have bad memory, but I think I'm somewhere in my twenties._  
~Xigbar

I'm in my twenties, thirties at latest.  
~Xaldin

_**I'm older than the earth!**_  
~Vexen

**...twenties.**  
~Lexaeus

_I'm 16 or 17, maybe 18. As for my height...I believe I'm five foot...something._  
~Zexion

_**I'm anywhere from 18 to 35.**_  
~Saix

~I'm in my teens.~  
~Axel

^Oh, I'm in my teens too!^  
~Demyx

$I'm in my twenties, I believe.$  
~Luxord

%I'm in my late teens, early twenties.%  
~Marluxia

#I'm in my teens, twenties at latest.#  
~Larxene

=I'm 13 or 14, maybe 15. I'm the youngest member.=  
~Roxas

**(the-guy-who-beat-up-xemnas: luxord if u like movies with flashbacks slumdog millionaire is the movie for you. axel can you swim? and haha xemnas you got beat up by a soon to be 7th grader! how does that feel old man?)**

$I will check that movie out.$  
~Luxord

~Yes, I can swim. I just don't like to cuz water makes me have an afro.~  
~Axel

**I am not old, and I have not been beaten by anyone! I'm ETERNALLY unbeatable!**  
~Xemnas

**(AitheHeartlessGirl: What to ask...What to ask...Ah! Zexion: What's your favorite book of all? Demyx: Have you heard of Vocaloids? Larxene: You like torturing people right? Why don't you watch the anime called Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni? I think it fits well to your liking. Sorry for the many questions!)**

_I cannot choose a favorite book, there's too many to choose from._  
~Zexion

^Vocaloids... vocaloids... I heard that somehwere.... Aw man, I can't remember! Dx ^  
~Demyx

#I love torturing! Oh, Higurashi? I've gotten some torture methods from that anime. It's a great anime!#  
~Larxene

**(Crimson-Hybrid: ... Wowee! . thankies for using my question first! Can I post another one? ^^, )**

_I shall talk for Atsuko-chan because she's having to do something right now. You are welcome for answering your question first, and of course you may ask another. You may ask as many as you wish._  
~Zexion

**(Twilight-Angel-XIII: Ok, I have a few questions...First off, Xemnas.  
What IF Kingdom Hearts WASN'T what you thougt it was...as in a giant heart shaped moon whatever...BUT instead the key to Kingdom Hearts was ACTUALLY a PERSON! Like, the TRUE Kingdom Hearts lies withing another person's heart who was completely unaware of it! My friends have thought abotu this little idea, so what do YOU think? Now remember...THIS IS A WHAT IF QUESTION SO DON'T GIVE ME "OH IT'S BEEN PROVEN TO BE FALSE, KINGDOM HEARTS ISN'T A PERSON" CRAP!**

**Ahem...anyway...This is for all of you...Again, blame myself and my crazy friends for this theory...but..What if I told you...you REALLY DO HAVE HEARTS...just...in a different way...Instead of a FULL heart, you have a hidden "heart shard" that with the right stimulation, can be brought out, and make you feel like you have a full heart, if not actually grow into a full heart...Example...THe friendship between Roxas and Axel. Perhaps friendship was the stimulant for their "shards"...Just a thought...**

**Hmm...last question...for Axel...Ok, this is really because a certain few people I know apparently like the idea of me being with you...I have no idea where they got that idea...Just because I know how to keep a hot-headed guy in line and yet be nice and sweet...But...what WOULD be your ideal girl...I don't see you with a sadisit who reads books about rape, **, necrophilia, and pedophilia...among other things...*glares at Larxene* Just curious...)**

**...Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I shall keep that in mind.**

**That would be...interesting.**  
~Xemnas

_That'd be AWESOME!_  
~Xigbar

That would be quite interesting.  
~Xaldin

_**Feh, like I need a stupid heart.**_  
~Vexen

**...a heart shard? ...maybe..**  
~Lexaeus

_Interesting thinking... You might actually be right._  
~Zexion

_**A heart shard? That is...odd thinking. But...it might be real.**_  
~Saix

~Heart shards? ..COOL! Wait....does that mean I'm gonna be a somebody again?~  
~Axel

^Ohh, I hope that heart shard stuff is real.^  
~Demyx

$I don't need a heart, but that stuff about heart shards might be real.$  
~Luxord

%You're quite a thinker. I believe what you say about these...heart shards.%  
~Marluxia

#I don't need a stupid heart, but what you say about heart shards is rather interesting.#  
~Larxene

=A...heart shard? ...maybe.=  
~Roxas

~Wh-what kind of girl I like? ...Well, I hate Larxene, but don't tell her I said that! Uh...I guess I like fun-loving pyromaniacs.~  
~Axel

**(HyperMOO: WASSUP HOMEY GEES!?!?!? anyway for my Q if u could be any one besides ur selves with hearts, who would it be? oh and i think Zexion's an emo... XD but a cool emo!)**

**I am ETERNALLY myself!**  
~Xemnas

_I dunno.... WAIT! I KNOW!!! Kirby!_  
~Xigbar

I do not want to be someone else.  
~Xaldin

_**I would be that scientist, Hojo.**_  
~Vexen

**...Near from Death Note? ....he has lots of puzzles.**  
~Lexaues

_I would be Genesis. He likes poetry._  
~Zexion

_**I would be that guy that lives with wolves.**_  
~Saix

~Reno! I'd totally be Reno!~  
~Axel

^Uhm...I'd like to be a fishy!^  
~Demyx

$I'd be anyone that was good at gambleing.$  
~Luxord

%I would be anyone good with plants!%  
~Marluxia

#I don't wanna be anyone else, everyone else is too wimpy.#  
~Larxene

=I'd like to be Riku... He's cooler than Sora.=  
~Roxas

**(yuffieownage: Watch out! Yuffieownage coming through! So, I have a question, for two people, Zexion and Demyx.**

**Zexion's Q: Your emo, right? -crosses fingers-**

**Demyx: Can you sign my guitar? -holds out guitar in a kneeling fashion-**

**Yuffieownage out! :D)**

_...I guess so.. everyone calls me 'the emo kid._  
~Zexion

^SURE!!! *signs your guitar w/ a permanent marker the color of the ocean*^  
~Demyx


	4. Chapter 4

Xion is now available to answer questions! Don't expect an answer, though.

New way of who this works: Questions will be bolded, and answers will be unbolded, with the name of the answerer underneath the answer to the question. Hope this helps you out!!!

* * *

**the-guy-who-beat-up-xemnas: xemnas-u wanna bet? because according to my records i kicked ur a$$ 7 times in 1 day! so what now gramps? larxene- can i have a hug? zexion-what is ur pet peeve? roxas-to be honest sometimes u remind me of a house robber. why? because of ur jacket. xaldin- i'm sorry but i'm not on my meds today so: how does it feel to get beaten up by a girl? demyx- will u dance with my sis? axel-what's ur thought on selena gomez? O.o everyone- who's ur fave game character besides ur selves?**

You must have been defeating the clone of me. Oh, and I don't like video game characters.  
~Xemnas

A hug? Your serious? You want a hug from me, the most torturous creature alive? ...fine. As for my favorite video game character....eh, Carmelita Fox from Sly Cooper.  
~Larxene

....hm.....I'd have to say....people who have no respect for art of any kind, especially literature. My favorite video game character....probably....hm.....I guess Riku.  
~Zexion

I'm not a house robber. My favorite video game character would be....Axel.  
~Roxas

I'm sorry, I haven't been beaten up by girl. My favorite character in a video game is Murray from Sly Cooper.  
~Xaldin

Dance? SURE!!!! Oh!! My fav video game character is Hamtaro!  
~Demyx

....selena gomez? what's that? As for fav game character, it's Deidara. Or Reno.  
~Axel

My fav video game character is anyone in the Resident Evil series.  
~Xigbar

I don't care about video game characters, but it would be Hojo.  
~Vexen

.........The Guru from Sly Cooper....  
~Lexaeus

...The giant wolf in the airplane area of Sly 3.  
~Saix

Favorite video game character? ....That would be Sora, of course. It's so fun to annoy him.  
~Luxord

My favorite video game character is Altair the assassin.  
~Marluxia

.......  
~Xion

**hyperm00 2009-09-13 . chapter 3 xigbar-...wtf? kirby? xemnas-where are ur balls u wimp? answer the stupid Q! larxene- no offense i think ur awesome but i'd hate to be ur neighbor. demyx-i hereby name guppy-G. any comments? axel-(intensively staring) does this make u feel uncomfortable? roxas+zexoin what kind of music do you listen to? roxas...again- ur 14 or something right? well have u gone through..."changes" yet? vexen-...hehehehehehe ur a pedophile... xemnas-does the organization ever celebrate halloween? lexaeus- have u ever been the hulk for halloween? everyone- do u think lexaeus could kick the hulks *?**

Cuz Kirby's AWESOME!!! and yes, Lexy could beat the Hulk.  
~Xigbar

Hmph. Fine. I would be Sora. The Hulk would be easily defeated by Lexaeus.  
~Xemnas

Heh. Everyone says that. Don't really blame you people, though. Heh. I think Lexaeus would win.  
~Larxene

Guppy-G? ....COOL!!!!! =D oh!! Lexaeus would win!  
~Demyx

...You can stop staring now.... .....Lexaeus would win.  
~Axel

...I listen to sad songs usually. Either that, or wutever Demyx is playing. I'm 14, yes. Changes? ....What....do you mean....? ....I.....can't remember who the Hulk is.  
~Roxas

I listen to poetry, sad music, Demyx's music, and peaceful music usually. Lexaeus would defeat Hulk.  
~Zexion

I am not a pedophile. I don't like children. They're icky. Hmm....that's a hard question to answer..... I think they would kill each other.  
~Vexen

Yes, we do celebrate Halloween. If we didn't, Demyx would not be happy, and that is not a good thing.  
~Xemnas

...I was one year... then i had trouble getting the costume off, so I was the Hulk from one Halloween till the next Halloween ended... .....I can defeat the Hulk....  
~Lexaeus

Lexaeus would defeat the Hulk.  
~Saix

Lexaeus.  
~Xaldin

Ah. I think Lexaeus would win.  
~Luxord

Heh. Lexaeus would win, of course.  
~Marluxia

**doodle-chan: *giggles when Zexion takes roses and blushes* your welcome! :) question time!!**

**Xemnas: YOUR NOT ETERNAL! i beats u like about 30 times at lvl 99 w/out items! take that ojii-san! *throws a boulder at Xemnas' head* i would say ur other nickname but my friend won't let me... so ur lucky... *glares***

**Xigbar: may i borrow ur guns? there's someone at my school that i don't like and my other friend would like to... kill him. yeah that's the word!**

**Vexen:... i've got nothing.**

**Zexion-sama: *rubs thumbs* Uh... Do you know why your uh... panel was destroyed in the Proof of Existence? That has been bugging me since I went there...**

**Axel: *hoses down with water* THAT'S FOR KILLING ZEXION-SAMA! i has a like-hate with you since u helped in Zexion-sama's murder...**

**Demyx: oh! hey, Demy-kun *can i call u that?* who are you friends with? just curious. u don't have to answer.**

**Marluxia: I DON'T THINK YOUR GAY! i think it's manly that a guy likes flowers. do u have any favorite flowers?**

**that's it for now. sorry bout the long... review.**

That is because that is a clone of me, not the real me.  
~Xemnas

...If you promise to give them back undamaged, then fine.  
~Xigbar

Good. I'm going back to my research now.  
~Vexen

Oh. That's because I didn't want anyone to go into my room without me knowing.  
~Zexion

YIPE!!!! I-I'm sorry... Can you forgive me? ....the video game makers FORCED me to do that.  
~Axel

Sure, you can call me Demy-kun ^^ I'm friends with Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Though, Xigbar's fun too.  
~Demyx

Thank you for that. My favorite flower is cherry blossoms, but I like roses as well.  
~Marluxia

Crimson-Hybrid: ... Heheh! Me again! First, I wanna thank Zexion. XD Ahem, owkhay... This Q is for two people... Axel and Larxene. XD Larxene, if I made a dare with u and asked you to kiss Axel in exchange for as many torture subjects as you want, would you do it? XD Axel: if I gave you a lifetime supply of flamable thingies, would you do the dare? XD

Your welcome.  
~Zexion

...Give me lots of torture subjects, then yes.  
~Larxene

....Fine. Cuz I need more flamable thingies.  
~Axel

That wasn't that long of a review ^^  
~Atsuko, me


End file.
